The invention relates to an electric appliance, in particular in the form of an automotive radio.
Electric appliances such as, for example, mobile radio telephones, transportable computers and so-called organizers, increasingly require wireless transmission of data from and to other appliances. Different manufacturers have developed for such short-range data transmission the so-called Bluetooth standard which permits wireless radio transmission over a distance of up to 10 m in the case of a transmission rate of 1 Mbit/s. So-called Bluetooth modules have already been developed for this purpose: they include on a circuit board having a length of 32 mm and a width of 15 mm a radio antenna and the actual transmission unit in the form of a microchip.
Moreover, Bluetooth receivers have already been installed in automotive radios of motor vehicles, it being impossible, for reasons of space, to arrange the above-described Bluetooth modules directly on the front printed circuit board of the automotive radio. The antennas have therefore been arranged separately from the actual Bluetooth receivers and in the front panel of the automotive radio, while the actual Bluetooth receiver is arranged on the main printed circuit board of the automotive radio and is connected to the antenna by RF plugs or so-called RF pigtails.
However, it is disadvantageous in this known arrangement that an RF-critical connection is required to connect the antenna to the actual Bluetooth receiver. Again, the structural separation of antenna and Bluetooth receiver thereby prevents the use of conventional Bluetooth modules that are integrated on a single circuit board and will be fabricated in future in bulk and therefore cost-effectively.